If Only Things Were Different
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries. Its the same characters, same setting but i have changed the story line a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I wrote this during Biology. I got bored have done split points of views. So let me know what you think!**

**Read and Review please!!!!!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX **

Chapter 1

Freddie's Point of View (FPOV)

"Freddie! Please believe me! I promise you I didn't write those emails! I mean not all of it anyway. I wouldn't do that to you! Yeah you were my ticket out of here, but that was before I actually fell in love with you!" Poppy said in between sobs. God I hated seeing her like this. But she broke my heart. I still love her. I long to comfort her. But I shouldn't show weakness.

"What do you mean "I didn't write all of it"? You wrote some of it? Why would you Poppy?" I asked sad

"Because."she started. She took a deep breath and I realized she was crying. "I wrote on them on my second week here. I hated this place! I was use to the sun and warmth and then I come here and the sun is gone and it rains constantly. Freddie, please believe me! I love this place! And more importantly. I love you." she said, practically whispered

Did I here that correctly? Poppy Moore just said she loved me! And not in response to me saying it. She actually meant it. I had prayed she would tell me just once that she loved me. And now she tells me. While we are fighting! God she really is trouble!

"Troub..Poppy, what did you just say?" I had to make sure.

"I love you Freddie!" she said as she burst into tears

Poppy's Point of View (PPOV)

"Freddie! Please believe me! I promise you I didn't write those emails! I mean not all of it anyway. I wouldn't do that to you! Yeah you were my ticket out of here, but that was before I actually fell in love with you!" I said as I I felt the tears prickling. Freddie was so hurt. Whoever wrote those emails had some serious explaining. Not only did they make me lose my first real friends, they also made me lose the only guy I have ever loved. I could see he was having some sort of mental debate with himself. It was killing me. I love him so much. OMG! I have never told him that! He had always said it and I would say it back. I never said it first.

"What do you mean "I didn't write all of it"? You wrote some of it? Why would you Poppy?" he finally said sad. I knew he was sad. He didn't call me trouble.

"Because." I started, but I could feel the tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath that sounded like I was crying. "I wrote on them on my second week here. I hated this place! I was use to the sun and warmth and then I come here and the sun is gone and it rains constantly. Freddie, please believe me! I love this place! And more importantly. I love you." I said, whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard me. I hoped he did.

"Troub..." he started "Poppy what did you just say?" he asked me. So close to calling me trouble.

"I love you Freddie!" I repeated and broke into tears


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey all. Sorry this is a really short chapter. I thought it was longer than it is when wrote it. Please read and review!!!!!!!!

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen**

Chapter 2

**FPOV**

I couldn't leave her like that. She was crying. My Poppy was sad. And I was to blame. I wanted so badly to comfort her. My better instinct took over and I found myself holding her. The minute she was in my arms started to calm down.

"It's OK Trouble." I said. I smiled as she hugged me closer when I called her Trouble.

"I meant it though," she said as she put her head in the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent.

"Meant what?"

"I love you!" she said as she turned her head to look me in the eye.

"I love you too Trouble." I replied staring into her eyes. And with that she stood on her toes and put her lips to mine. The moment our lips touched, my mental debate ended. I tilted my head down and she lowered onto flat feet. I moved one hand to her hair and the other on her back. I felt her put both her hands around my neck and intertwine them in my hair. I could taste her luscious cherry lip gloss and knew I was in heaven. As we deepened the kiss, I thought of trying something we had never tried. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. The minute it opened my tongue was in her mouth. She was everywhere! I could taste her breathe in my throat. Nothing else existed. We broke apart for air and she pulled herself closer to me.

"Freddie? Can we go somewhere private?" she asked

"Of course Trouble," I replied as I took her hand and led her to my car.

We drove into town and went to our spot on the beach once we sat down, we picked up from where we left off. I was in heaven. The sun started to set and I pulled away.

"We should head back Trouble," I said

"Can't we stay a little longer?" she asked as she kissed me. God, she could be very persuasive in her kisses. I wanted to stay there forever and kiss her.

"No we can't Trouble," I said as I stood up. "The sun has started to set, and my mother will notice if I'm not at dinner." I continued as I pulled her up.

"Fine." she said as she pouted. "I guess Harriet will notice if I'm not there. So we should go."

We drove back to Abbey Mount and got there just as the girls were piling in. It was good timing. Poppy wouldn't be noticed and my mother and the rest of the teachers hadn't entered yet. Poppy gave me a quick kiss then went to find the girls I went to find mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**PPOV**

Freddie and I spent hours at our spot on the beach. We hugged and kissed. I was so glad he had forgiven me. I had to find the girls and thank them. Without them I wouldn't of gone after Freddie and god only knows what the outcome could be. He might be with Harriet.

We walked into the hall just in time. The other girls had only just started piling in. So I wouldn't be noticed walking in and Freddie wouldn't in trouble. I gave him a quick kiss and went to find the girls. As soon as I found them the questions started.

"Where have you been?"

"What happen?"

"Is operation 'Get Freddie Back' complete?"

I didn't know who sad what. Except the last question. That was Kiki.

"OMG guys! I've been with Freddie-" I started

"This whole time?" Drippy cut in

"Yes Drippy. This whole time. We talked and sorted everything out," I said suggestively

"Tell us everything!" Kiki said

I retold the girls I could before the teachers, prefects and of course Freddie walked in. we stood up as they did so. As soon as Freddie entered, his eyes scanned the room for me. When we made eye contact, he smiled. I smiled back.

"Lover boy is looking this way," Drippy said

"Shut up Drippy!" Kate said

"Uh oh!" Josie said

"What?" everyone said

"'arriet" she said

"That's OK. Freddie wont fall for her tricks." I said

"Freddie doesn't have to worry. You do!" she said

I turned my head and saw Harriet, Charlotte and Jamie heading towards us.

"Where were you all day?" Harriet asked me

"Let me think... None of your business!" I retorted

"I will definitely be notifying the headmistress about this!" she said

"Harriet, what have I done wrong?" I asked

"Well...you..." she stuttered

"Exactly. So you can't get me in trouble." I said smartly

And with that Harriet stormed off, followed by her shadows. Once they were out of ear shot, we all burst into laughter. Freddie looked our way and I shot him a look that said "tell you later". As soon as we finished dinner, I went with the girl to our room. Once we got upstairs and entered, my phone went off. It was Freddie.

_Meet me in the garden trouble! Freddie X_

I smiled at the message and was met by a chorus of wolf whistles and Drippy saying "Lover boy wants you". I quickly changed and went to the garden where we always went.

"Hello Trouble," he greeted me

"Freddie Kingsly," I said in my best English accent

"So what did Harriet want?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"To know where I was today," I replied as I put my arms around his waist.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you tell her?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"That it was none of her business where I was" I said with a smile

"Ah... that explains it." Freddie smirked

"Explains what?"

"Why she wasn't in my face like I was expecting"

"She was trying to get me in trouble so I gave her nothing. It stumped her."

"You really are trouble." he laughed as he kissed me.

I deepened the kiss, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. Then I heard something I really Didn't want to.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N:**** OK so I am beyond sorry. I have neglected this story and I feel terrible. I have neglected all my stories but I plan on TRYING to write them again. Hopefully that will happen. So I thought I would start on this one since I watched I AM NUMBER 4 and it reminded me of this. So again I am so sorry and I will try to make this a long chapter. **

* * *

**PPOV**

I pulled away from Freddie to come face to face with Harriet. This couldn't get any worse. I couldn't think of anything else except for the fact Freddie might get in trouble.

"Excuse me! I asked a question! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Harriet repeated.

Thank god Freddie still had his cool, because I was just standing there like a sculpture.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was kissing my girlfriend" Freddie replied.

I was so shocked. He actually called me his girlfriend. I forgot all about Harriet and turned to him.

"Really? I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Of course you are trouble" He replied, kissing my cheek.

"You are in so much trouble Poppy Moore! I am definitely telling the headmistress about this!" Harriet screamed.

I couldn't say anything. Freddie would get banned and then I would never see him again.

"You do that Harriet." Freddie said. Was he insane? Did he not want to see me ever again?

Harriet smiled and turned around. "I think I will" She said as she walked off.

I went to run after her but Freddie grabbed my arm. I turned to him shocked.

"Freddie! She is going to tell your mother about us! If she does, you will never be allowed back here and I will never see you again! Is that what you want?" I said panicked.

"Silly girl. The only reason I am letting her is because my mother already knows about us. She asked me at dinner, before I sent the text to ask you to meet me here, if I liked you. Our little exchange before I sat down didn't get past her. She knew something was up between us. So she just asked me out right and I said I did. She told me to make it more official. To ask you out properly. And I was going to. Before Harriet walked in on us. So mother already knows about us. She is always the first to know anything. This is why I have such a close relationship with her. Because she is always the first to know." He replied calmly.

"So your mother allows this?" I asked. I wanted to make sure, before I did anything else.

"Of course Trouble. If she didn't I would have been just as worried as you" He replied as he kissed me.

I sighed in relief into the kiss. I could relax. Freddie's mother knew about us. She allowed it. And she wouldn't kick him off the school grounds for this. But the main reason I could relax, Freddie was mine. He asked me, OK maybe not asked, more like announced, that we were going out. That I had a hold on him. That he loved me. That was all that mattered. Freddie Kingsly loved me. He had chosen me. And I would love him forever for that.

* * *

**FPOV**

Poppy pulled away from me. I already knew who it was and I was hoping Poppy wouldn't care. It was only Harriet. Although I didn't get around to tell her that we had my mother's blessing, so I could understand why she would care. She probably thought that I would get kicked off the school grounds and not allowed to return. That this would be the end of us.

"Excuse me! I asked a question! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Harriet repeated.

Poppy looked scared stiff so I answered calmly.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was kissing my girlfriend" I blurted out. I should have asked Poppy first but Harriet really made me mad.

Poppy looked so shocked. I swear she forgot all about Harriet, because she turned to me and asked

"Really? I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Of course you are trouble" I replied, kissing her cheek. I would of kissed her, but Harriet was still there.

"You are in so much trouble Poppy Moore! I am definitely telling the headmistress about this!" Harriet screamed.

I could see Poppy freaking out even more. I didn't tell her the way I wanted to. I wanted her to not worry.

"You do that Harriet." I said. I knew we were safe.

Harriet smiled and turned around. "I think I will" She said as she walked off.

Poppy went to run after her but I grabbed her arm. I just wanted to be with her alone. For as long as we could. She turned to me shocked.

"Freddie! She is going to tell your mother about us! If she does, you will never be allowed back here and I will never see you again! Is that what you want?" She said panicked.

"Silly girl. The only reason I am letting her is because my mother already knows about us. She asked me at dinner, before I sent the text to ask you to meet me here, if I liked you. Our little exchange before I sat down didn't get past her. She knew something was up between us. So she just asked me out right and I said I did. She told me to make it more official. To ask you out properly. And I was going to. Before Harriet walked in on us. So mother already knows about us. She is always the first to know anything. This is why I have such a close relationship with her. Because she is always the first to know." I replied calmly.

"So your mother allows this?" She asked. She was so cute when she was worried. It made me just want to kiss her.

"Of course Trouble. If she didn't I would have been just as worried as you" I said as I kissed he.

She sighed in relief into the kiss. I knew she was relaxed now. So was I. My mother knew about us, which meant no more hiding. I could walk around with Poppy and not worry. But most importantly, Poppy was mine. She said yes. She didn't run off. I know I didn't ask her right, and I would fix that.

I loved her and she needed to know that.

I pulled back from the kiss and she pouted. I laughed at her face. It was so cute.

"Trouble, I want to do this properly." I said. She looked confused. So I continued. "I had this whole plan, but Harriet ruined it. Now I know you have already agreed, but I still want to do this right. Poppy Moore, I love you so so much. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was glad I could do that properly. But she looked sad. "Trouble? Are you OK?"

She didn't reply. I closed my eyes, worried I went to far. Then she crashed into me, hugging me so tight.

"Freddie, that was so sweet," She said as she kissed me.

I was over the moon. I pulled back.

"I love you Poppy Moore"

" I love you too Freddie Kingsly. More than you know" She said as she kissed me again.

I was in heaven. I finally felt complete. I had Poppy. She loved me. I knew I could do anything now.

* * *

**So there you go. I hope that was good enough for all those who are loyal and have been waiting so long for an update. I will TRY to update again soon. I promise. So review if you want to. Let me know how I went. **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


End file.
